Les Journaux Intimes de GG et RR
by sallyann197
Summary: Une vision assez spéciale de la fondation de Poudlard, racontée par Godric Gyffindor et Rowena Ravenclaw dans leurs journaux intimes. Attention, c'est quelque peu déplacé, ridicule comme il le faut, et pas très honorifique pour nos chers fondateurs! PG13


Le journal intime de Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Ravenclow Tout d'abord, je précise qu'aucun des personnages créés par JK Rowling ne m'appartient, je ne cherche en aucun cas à me les approprier, ni à leur porter atteinte. Ensuite, cette fic est courte, ac quelques slash de temps en temps, et un peu scato. Non-amateurs de cela, passez-votre route ! Après, ce n'est pas une fic sérieuse, ne la prenez pas au premier degré ! Enfin, Surtout, amusez-vous, et mettez pleins de rivious ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jour 1: **Godric.** Z'ai rencontré trois zigotos aujourd'hui. Rowena, Helga et un certain Salazar. L'est bizarre Salazar. Sûr qu'il est gay.

**Rowena.** Avons rencontré 2 gars aujourd'hui. Un Godric et un Salazar. L'est bizarre cui-là. Chui sûre qu'il est gay.

Jour 2: **Godric.** L'est assez mignonne la ptite Rowena. M'fait penser à Liv Tyler. J'vais ptét pouvoir accomplir mon fantasme... Helga me tuerai si je tentais quelque chose.

**Rowena.** Godric a des vues sur moi. Helga le tuerai s'il essayait quelque chose.

Jour 3: **Godric.** Helga est partie cueillir des champignons avec Salazar. Sûr qu'il est gay. Helga pourrait ben l'être aussi... J'en ai profiter pour draguer Rowena. Sûr qu'elle a marché. Chui un roi dans ce domaine.

**Rowena.** Godric a essayé de me draguer. S'y prend comme un manche. M'a sortit: "Tu es le chou-fleur qui fait revivre en moi toutes les joies du potager". L'a jamais eu de potager cui-là, c'est sûr.

Jour 5: **Godric.** Salazar m'appelle Gégé. Pige pas pourquoi. Helga est gouine, plus aucun doute là-dssus.

**Rowena.** Helga m'a fait du pied aujourd'hui. J'lui ai répété pour la millième fois que j'étais pas gouine, mais faisait comme si l'entendait pas. J'ai finis par lui retirer le fromage qu'elle avait dans les oreilles pour lui expliquer. Sûre, Salazar est gay.

Jour 7: **Godric.** Rien de spécial. Rowena est dingue de moi. Salazar s'obstine à m'appeller Gégé. Pige pas pourquoi. Ca m'énerve.

**Rowena.** Salazar a un faible pour Godric. Lui a fait du pied pendant qu'Helga et moi on cueillait les champignons.

Jour 10: **Godric.** Avons décidé de fonde rue école. Voulais l'appeler "Mangeoiradindons" mais trouvaient que c'était trop révélateur. Toute façon c'était trop long. Z'ont préféré Poudlard. Z'avez déjà vu des poux dans du lard vous? Salazar m'appelle toujours Gégé. J'pige toujours pas pourquoi.

**Rowena.** Avons fait une école. L'a vraiment des idées farfelues l'Godric. Pour le consoler j'lui ai dit que les dindons n'aimeraient sûrement pas qu'on sache qu'ils en sont.

Jour 15: **Godric.** Y a pas beaucoup de dindons. Sommes obligés de prendre des dindons fils de poule et de canard. Salzar était pas d'accord. Il voulait qu'yait seulement des dindons de race pure. L'a dit qu'les autres sont pas adssez gros. Pige pas pourquoi. Continue à m'appeler Gégé. Pige pas pourquoi.

**Rowena.** On a été obligé de prendre des dindons descendants de poule et de canard. Pas plu à Salazar. Fait la gueule.

Jour 18: **Godric.** Salazar fait toujours la gueule. Semble avoir maigrit. L'a marqué mon nom dans la poussière. Enfin compris poruquoi m'appelais Gégé. Je déteste ça! Je vais le tuer. Une odeur bizarre s'est propagée dans le château. ça pue! L'dindons ont une attitude bizarre. Se déplacent en groupe comme si z'avaient peur de quelque chose.

**Rowena.** Salzar est pas content. ça doit être à cause de son régime. ça se voit qu'il a maigrit! Les dindons pur semblent de moins en moins nombruex. On dirait qu'ils disparaissent. Ca pue dans le château.

Jour 20: **Godric.** Ai surpris Salazar en train de bouffer un dindon. Compris d'où venait l'odeur bizarre. Ca donne la chiasse les dindons. Salazar en met partout. Faut absolument qu'il arrête ça. Continue à m'appeler Gégé. Demain, il est mort.

**Rowena.** Me suis disputée avec Salazar. Mangeait des dindons. Pas bon pour le régime ça!

Jour 21: **Godric.** Ai essayé de tuer Salazar à coup de hache. L'avait le coup dur! En plus c'était même pas lui. Un certain Sir Nicolas de Mimsy. Lui a pratiquement tranché la tête. Salazar continue à m'appeler Gégé. Demain, il est vraiment mort.

**Rowena.** Salazar toujours vivant. Bizarre, Godric avait dit qu'il le tuerai. Etait pas contre. Ai rencontré un fantôme. Sir Nicolas blablabla. Sa tête tenait que par un bout de peau. Ai décidé de l'appeler Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Trop compliqué Sir Nicolabla.

Jour 22: **Godric.** Ai encore essayé de tuer Salazar. Le truc c que c t toujours pas lui. C'était un baron. J'lui ai foutu du sang partout. dégueulasse. Et Salazar continue de m'appeler Gégé. Demain il est VRAIMENT mort.

**Rowena.** Ai encore croisé un fantôme. Un baron. Plein de sang. pas gentil. Jlui ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé et il a dit qu'il me tuerai si j'ouvrai encore la bouche. Pas commode ce baron sanglant. Godric a l'air sur les nerfs. Le fait que Salazar l'appelle Gégé semble nuire à sa santé mentale. Déjà qu'avant il n'avait pas beaucoup de neuronnes...

Jour 23: **Godric.** Bon, hier soir en allant attaquer Salazar, je croyait que ça y était, j'allais enfin réussir à le tuer. Même pas. J'ai enfoncer mon sécateur dans le dos d'un gros moine. Le pauvre. Ca devient irrespirable ds le château. Salazara arrêté de manger les dindons, mais ça n'a rien fait pour sa chiasse. Il en fout partout, y'en a sur tous les murs. Ca recouvre mm les porte, si bien qu'on a du mal a les ouvrir. Fo vraiment qu'il arrête. Et aussi qu'il arrête de m'appeler Gégé. Rowena m'a dit de ne plus essayer de le tuer. Grrr... J'ai donc décider de me venger autrement : maintenant je l'appelle Zazar. Rowena s'est mise a faire pareil. AHA ! VENGEAAAAAAAAAANCE ! nyèk nyèk nyèk !

**Rowena.** Encore croisé un fantôme. Un gros moine avec un sécateur planté ds le dos. J'ai du l'aider à l'enlever. Ecoeurant. Là j'ai dit à Godric d'arrêter d'essayer de tuer Salazar, car au rythme où il va il aura tuer tt le monde avant la fin du mois. Zazar à de plus en plus la chiasse. Il s'amuse a faire des peintures avec, et il en recouvre les murs et les portes. Ca ferai presque penser à du torchis. (vous savez c un truc fait avec de la bouse de vache pour faire des murs...)

Jour 24: **Godric** Salazar est bizarre en ce moment. Il arrête pas de faire des grands bruits dans sa chambre. Ca ressemble à un mélangement de pets et de gargouillement de ventre. Ou peut-être que ça a rien a voir avec ça. En tout cas Zazar devient distant. Et grincheux.

**Rowena.** Des bruits bizarre dans la chambre de Zazar. Je le soupsonne d'héberger un orang-outan. Godric croit que c'est ses pets. Hypothèse possible. Mais je pense vraiment que Zazar à quelque chose à cacher. Les dindons ne disparaissent plus, ce qui me fait dire que ça ne doit avoir rien a voir.

Jour 25: **Godric.** Hier Zazar est pas sortit de sa chambre. Quand je suis allé le voir, il m'a péter à la gueule. Avec la chiasse, c'est pas terrible. J'ai mis une demie- heure à enlever les moindre reste de ses excréments. Bueurk. Aujourd'hui, il a passer tout son temps dans les chiottes. Ca doit être a cause de sa chiasse.

**Rowena.** Je soupçonne Zazar de préparer un mauvais coup. Il semble toujours cacher quelque chose. Il a passé tte la journée ds les chiottes, et g pas trop entendu de bruit, (ma chambre est a côté) ce qui me fait dire qu'il n'a pas passer sa journée sur le trône. Il devait faire autre chose.

Jour 26: **Godric.** On a trouvé un mot dans la chambres de Salazar. Il nous a fallu un grand courage pour rentrer, l'odeur est pire que dans tout le reste du chateau, mais on a réussi finalement. Sur le mot c'était écrit : _Chers idiots, Je ressens bien que ma présence vous gène, comme votre présence me gène. Vous êtes assez stupides pour faire venir des dindons issue d'une longue descendance de poule ou canard, en croyant qu'ils seront capable de quelque chose. Je ne peux supporter de rester parmis ces êtres impurs. Je m'en vais. N'ayant pas réussis à vous faire vous débarraser de ces faux-dindons, je ne suis pas partit ma quête inachevée. Un jour mon héritier viendra, et lui seul pourra ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et tuer tous ces sang-de-canard. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! _

_Ps : le fait que Gégé ai commencé à m'appeler Zazar n'a rien a voir avec ma décision._

Je me demande ce qu'il voulais dire. Bizarre, une chambre des secrets... On s'est dit qu'elle devait se cacher quelque part dans le château. Mais là à savoir où? On a cherché, ça n'a rien donné.Quoi que j'ai trouvé un placard quim'avais l'air suspect, mais Rowena voulait pas me croire. Helga est morte, j'ai enfin de champs libre

**Rowena. **Zazar nous laissé un mot dans sa chambre. Il parlait d'une Chambre des Secret. Je pense que c'est un endroit où il a cacher son monstre qu'il retenait dans sa chambre. Godrica « trouvé » un placard à balais qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant - normal, il ne fait jamais le message. Il était persuader que c'était ça. Helga, elle, a pensé que ça pouvait être dans les toilettes, car c'est là que Zazar à passer sa dernière journée. Elle a essayé d'y rentrer mais l'odeur était tellement atroce qu'elle est morte sur le coup. On a pas osé aller voir. On a finit par se dire que ça devait être caché quelque part parmi la quantité incroyable de chiasse recouvrant tous les murs et beaucoup de porte. L'épaisseur est tellement immense et immonde que nous n'avons pas osé chercher.

Jour 27 : **Godric.** Nous ne sommes plus que deux dans le château. La puanteur devient de pire en pire. C'est atroce. Le pire c'est que cette merde ne sèche pas, au contraire, elle reste gluante et odorante, ce qui est parfaitement écoeurant. Certains morceaux ont commencés a pourrir, ce qui rend l'odeur encore plus atroce. Et nous n'avons pas pu fermer la porte des toilettes tellement que ça sentait dans ce coin. Alors l'odeur a commencé à se répandre dans le château. La pauvre Rowena avec sa chambre à côté. J'ose même plus aller la voir.

**Rowena.** Je me sens très mal. L'odeur émanant des toilettes se répand dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons encore tenir. Les élèves sont résistants et semble se tenir bien. Mais nous n'étions pas préparer à ce genre de choses. BUUUUUUUUUUURP.

Jour 29 : **Godric.** Rowena est morte. L'odeur était trop profondément entrée dans sa chambre, et je crois que la migale qui l'a piqué ne l'a pas aider à survivre. Je me sens mal aussi. Je crois que mes derniers jours approchent aussi. J'ai nommé un nouveau directeur assez résistant à cette odeur. Il ressemble toujours à un dindons, mais je pense que ça pourra s'arranger avec l'âge. J'ai la flemme d'écrire. Je vais finir de regarder les 30 épisodes d'alerte à Malibu que j'ai loué, puis je vais dormir.

Jour 31 : **Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.** J'arrive pas à y croire ! Godric avait loué 30 épisodes d'alerte à Malibu et me les avaient mm pas passer ! ils les avaient pas payer non plus, j'ai du le faire à sa place. Le traitre. enfin tant pis pour lui, vu qu'il est mort hier soir d'une crise cardiaque pendant qu'une des filles enlevait son maillot pour tenir chaud à la nouvelle victime des vagues. Nyèk nyèk nyèk.

**FIN**


End file.
